HELP ME HEAL
by xcharXroseX
Summary: GIBBS ALLOWS ABBY TO HELP HIM AND AS A RESULT IT TURNS OUT FOR THE BETTER  GABBY STORY


**HELP ME HEAL**

The team where out in the high of the forest searching for a man named bob Millington, he was being brought in on the suspicion of raping and murdering a 9 year old girl and her mother. Ziva and tony had been paired up to take the left side of the forest that had mostly open ground and only had a little stream that ran through it, Gibbs and Tim were taking the right side of the forest which was thick with big tree and thorn bushes as Gibbs and Tim where walk through the high tree in high alert Gibbs herd some branches been snapped.

"McGee stop" he whispered McGee turned his head in the direction that Gibbs was looking and steered straight ahead with his gun pointing high right at the dark green bushes . "What is it boss?" He asks nearly as quiet as Gibbs had been talking. Before Gibbs had a chance to answer two shots were fired, Gibbs went down with a moan McGee started shooting at the bush he did not know for certain where bob was but he was sure he wasn't going to let him get away.

Over on the other side of the forest Ziva and tony where auguring again

"Why dose Gibbs always put me with you tony you're so annoying?" "maybe because I'm the better agent and he doesn't want you to get hurt zee-va" he said back Ziva was just getting ready to comment back when they herd two gun shots "GIBBS" both of them said together and took off to where they had heard the shots

The scene before them was such a shock to the system that they couldn't move they both froze to the spot where they were standing staring for a couple of second sat a Gibbs and McGee both laying of the floor a blooded and bruised Gibbs looked to be unconscious but McGee was moaning softly bob Millington was standing over them delivering Gibbs a finally kick to his stomach before Ziva and tony could take the shots to bring him down.

Ziva phoned for two ambulances, and for the other team at NCIS to help Tony phone Ducky to tell them what had happened. The ambulances arrived 10 minutes later along with the other NCIS team that got started on the scene and took the body away, Gibbs and McGee were both taken to the hospital where they would be treated for their injuries, Ziva and Tony then drove to the hospital in silence worried of both their friends and if they were going to be alright.

When they arrived they were met with a worried Ducky and Abby. Abby was crying and chucked herself at Tony in the biggest hug he has ever got from her "Oh Abbs im sorry" Ziva went over to Ducky and ask if they have any news yet "Tim's going to be fine a couple of days rest and he will be back to new well not new but you know what I mean Gibbs on the other hand is still in surgery and we haven't herd anything yet "

Ducky ,Ziva and tony all sat next to each other on the chairs in the waiting room Abby on the other hand couldn't keep still she was so worried about Gibbs, he was like the brain of the team without Gibbs nothing worked everything seemed to go wrong like when he left for Mexico he should have never gone the team could have helped him though his hard time but he didn't give them a chance not that she blamed him any more he's back that's all that mattered to her but now sitting here waiting to see if he was ok was driving her mad Gibbs doesn't get shot or hurt he's Gibbs .

Abby sat down opposite everyone looking at the floor they sat in silence for another 5 minuet's before an doctor called for them are you here for Timothy McGee and Leroy Jethro Gibbs "YES!" they all replied and shot up out their seats Abby walked toward where the other were standing next to the doctor "Timothy McGee is well and you can go see him now ""what about Gibbs?" Abby chimed in before anyone else could get a word out "he has just come out of surgery we will come and get you in about half an hour we want to give him time to settle before he has any visitors first" "thank you" tony said to the doctor "this way then IL take you to Timothy's room " ducky ,tony and Ziva all stuck to the doctor like glue right behind him so if he stepped back they would have got trod on, Abby was a little slower but still followed closely.

As they entered the room Tim was very excited to have everyone around him he welcomed everyone with a huge smile and everyone smiled back "how are you Mcgeek" Tony called to him "Tony" Abby shot a glare across the room at him "its fine Abbs I'm just glad your all here " "were glad your back with us Timothy" ducky said in a much more delighted voice " they chatted about everything and northing for what seem ages to Abby as she kept looking towards the door hoping to make time go faster so she could go see Gibbs "so when can I go home" McGee looked at Ducky just as the words were out of his mouth the doctor walked into the room "Hello I'm DR Sheer and I think you can go home tonight Timothy oh and you can all go to see Jethro Gibbs now if you would like " Ziva and Tony agreed to stay with McGee and help him get home while Ducky and Abby went to see Gibbs.

As they walked slowly towards Gibbs room they could hear shouting coming from within his room the door was opened and there sat Gibbs with his biggest and deadliest glare heading straight at the nurse trying to get him to take his pills. When the door was opened Gibbs looked straight at it with his hard glare on only to see Abby there with her face full of worry and he instantly softened his look. Ducky saw this and became quite happy maybe Jethro was in love with said women and he could once again become happy like when he was with Shannon.

Ducky was brought back out of his thought by Abby's movement. Abby walked over to Gibbes bed and asking him if he was alight. Gibbs in return said he was fine nothing to worry about "sss... sir please could you take these pills there make you feel better "Gibbs looked at the nurse and glared again "don't need them ""Gibbs please take them please" Abby ask him in a soft whisper he took the pills from her hands and swallowed them with a glass of water "thank you sir" the nurse turned and smiled at Abby thankful she was there "when am I aloud out of here I want to go home" "sorry sir but you can't go home for at least a week's" " WHAT!" "Well since you live alone you can go ho.. And before the nurse could finish her sentence Abby butted in "IL stay with him till he's better if you want" Gibbs immediately agreed so he could get out "see I have someone I can go now" Ducky's faces grew into a big smile which he tried to hide "sure but no work for 2 weeks at least if you do you could make the saturation more dangerous and you would have to come back here".

Within half an hour Gibbs was being wheeled out of the hospital into the car of which Ducky drove Abby to the hospital in they set off home Ducky driving and Abby and Gibbs sitting in the back Gibbs kept looking over at Abby who was steering out the window he wondered how he ever could have missed how beautiful she looked his mind was now filling with things he wanted to do to her and what things he couldn't do to her as she wasn't his but now was not the time or place to be even thinking of those thinks I would look so stupid if I was to act on my feelings and Abby feel northing to ward him Gibbs thought immediately shut down after that.

They stopped outside Abby's apartment "be right back "while Abby rushed in to grabbed some clothing her laptop, her music player and some of her DVD's she shoved them into a bag Gibbs asked ducky if he would be staying with him and Abby as he had expected Abby would come home with him like she always did when he was upset about a case or hurt "oh no Jethro I can't be I will check in on you over the week you have my number if you need me though I have to help mother as she is getting along a bit in her age now" "ah ok ducky" Abby came running back outside towards the car and got back in "got everything" Gibbs smirked at her as the big bags where pushed into the car "yup" was all she said and but she smile her one in a million smile at him which made him smirk a little more.

They pulled up to Gibbes house Abby, Gibbs and Ducky walk up towards his house ducky and Abby carrying her stuff Gibbs open the door so they could place everything inside "so you know when he has to put the cream on" "yup" Abby replied to ducky "and you know when he has to take his pills" "yes duck" and don't forget to clean then redressed his wounds ""I won't we'll be fine ducky I promise" "okay then I'm off and don't worry about work Abigail director said they have hired a temporary staff to do your work for 2 weeks" "my lab" "will be fine Abigail IL see you in a few days to check up goodbye" "but what about my babies they don't like just anyone working with them " "cya duck" Gibbs called to ducky smirking as ducky walked off down his path towards his car and drove off leaving Gibbs and Abby to walk back inside

Abby stood looking out the door "come on Abby's inside I'm sure your babies will be fine" "yh y him coming" Gibbs shut the door behind Abby as she walked in "Urm I'm gonna go put my bags in the guest bedroom you should get some rest Gibbs it's like 2200 hours " "narr IL be fin.. just before he could finish Abby whispered quietly just so Gibbs could hear her "please" Gibbs looked at her and could tell she was about to cry she had held it in as best she could in front of her friends she hated crying in front of people "I guess I'm a little tired IL go lie down for a bit they both walk up the stairs together Abby making her way to the guest room, Gibbs walked into his room got undressed went into his on sweet bathroom washed his face and then only now noticing how bad he looked black and blue bruises coved his face belly ribs legs and arms he put on a new pair of boxers on and got into his bed.

Abby had gone into the bathroom washed and dressed and gotten into her bed about an hour later she got back up out of her bed not being able to sleep she headed towards Gibbs room it was about 02:00am she was tired and just wanted to check on him to make sure he was okay, Gibbs couldn't get to sleep either he lay there tossing and turning but whichever way he turned it hurt the busies gave him pain he heard the door squeak a little and looked up there stood Abby in a short nighty wow Gibbs thought's went into hard drive that was until he seen her face she looked so scared and worried.

"Urm hey Gibbs are you okay? Do you need anything?" "Come here Abbs" Gibbs could see how worried she looked and he had to have her near him. She walked slowly over to him, Gibbs lifted the covers and she slid in. "I'm fine Abbs I'm here and I'm fine" "but you could have been killed Gibbs "and that's when the tears came she cried, all the ties flowed out she couldn't hold them in anymore. All Gibbs could do was hug her his whole body was shouting at him and he hug her tight when she finally stop and looked him in the eyes they both stared at each other for what seemed ages but it was only a matter of seconds.

"get some sleep Abbs IL still be here in the morning Abby turned so her back was to Gibbs she was so drained from crying that she fell asleep right after turning. Gibbs waited a little while till he was sure Abby was asleep until he tried to cuddle up to her but he's body stot with pain and Gibbs could only just hold back the groan that wanted to come out. He put his arm round her body and pulled her back slightly "ummm was up" Abby groaned as she was starting to wake from her sleep "Abbs move back" "urm wont that hurt you Gibbs" Abby was half asleep so her voice was quite but loud enough for him to hear "please Abbs it won't hurt your heat helps the bruises" "umm okay" Abby moved backwards slightly "keep coming Abbs please" Abby move back again until she felt Gibbs stomach against her back, Gibbs put his arm round her wasted and he and Abby started to fall asleep again wrapped in each other keeping warm.

Gibbs woke from the sunlight in his room the first thing he did was check Abby was still in his arms and she was the most beautiful person was laying right next to him his bruises were feeling a lot better today as well things were looking up he lay there next to Abby moving his fingers up and down her arm waiting for her to wake

Abby woke to the feel of something ruff but soothing running up and down her arm "ummmm that's nice" "good morning Abbs" Abby's eyes shot open and everything flooded back to her the hospital Gibbs being hurt, her crying she turn to face him "how you doing dose anything hurt" "nope" was all Gibbs said but his smile put up for him not saying much seeing Gibbs smile Abby smiled to she cuddled up to Gibbs "glad you ok" and they lay there for a little while before getting up out of bed.

Abby walked back to the guess room to get changed, Gibbs was ready first he went down stairs made two cups of coffee one he added milk to just as Abby liked it with 2 tea spoons of sugar which he didn't understand how anyone could destroy a perfectly good cup of coffee but she liked it that way. She came down stairs a couple minutes later "thanks" Abby's said as Gibbs past her a cup of coffee over "ummmm that's good" they sat at the table for a little while both in their own thoughts about the night they had just had and what it meant .

After Gibbs and Abby had finished their coffee the both agreed to go shopping for some groceries as Gibbs didn't have much in his cardboards they chatted about everything but northing they were wondering around the shop picking up food as they went Abby was talking and Gibbs listened to ever word that was until they wondered down the fruit section of the shop, Abby was picking up some apples checking there condition and didn't seem to notice the man across the other side staring at her looking her up and down Gibbs how ever did notice, jealousy spiked quickly inside him Abby turn placing some apple in the basket and stared walking down the shop "you coming Gibbs" she called over her shoulder Gibbs glared at the man who noticed Gibbs glaring at him and walk quickly away.

Gibbs court up with Abby and placed his hand on the small of her back more of a possessive way to show that she was his, Abby on the other hand didn't seem to notice anything at all she was more interested in getting their food and getting out of here they finally finished shopping and stood in the queue waiting to be served "you okay Gibbs you haven't talked much but I understand cause I talk a lot so then you would be able to get a work in ha-ha" she laughed a bit at what she had just said Gibbs smiled at her "I'm not really a talkative person Abbs but I'm a good listener" "oh well that's good then cause I just talk" and she smiled up at him and he laughed "you can say that again Abbs" "HEY" Abby tried to act annoyed but it didn't work when her smile worked its way across her face "come on" Gibbs said as the food went through the till he and Abby packed and paid for all the food. As they were leaving the shop Gibbs saw the same man watching her again and glared at him the man immediately walk way.

Gibbs and Abby got into the car Abby attacked is music player in is car and turned up the volume but as soon as Gibbs herd the music he turned it down a little "hey that like me favourite song" "you arnt deaf yet you can still hear it " " but the music sounds better when it turned up loud can I just turn it up a little bit more" " nope" Gibbs looked away smiling "spoiled my fun" Abby sang at the top of her voice to her music all the way back till they reach Gibbs home "you have to sing loud to get the full effect of the song Gibbs" she had told him as the song finished "I still want to be able to hear though when you're finished" and Abby punched him lightly on the arm making Gibbs laugh a little Abby tried to act annoyed with him but it lasted a matter of second before she joined in with his laughter loving the sound of his laughter.

They pulled up onto the drive way and Abby jumped out she grabbed some of the bag Gibbs got out and grabbed the overs "doors unlocked" he called as Abby walk up his drive way "you should really lock your door Gibbs anyone could walk in and steal something" "got nothing worth stealing Abbs"

The both walked into the house put the food away and plopped them self's onto the sofa Gibbs switched on the TV that Abby had made him get a couple of year back and she had fix it into his living room Gibbs of course didn't understand why he would need one as he was always down in his basement but now he was thankful it was there Gibbs switch a film onto the TV and he sat down Abby placed all the shopping away she then made sandwiches and poured wine in 2 glasses for her and Gibbs for afters they were going to have complete with chocolate cake which Abby loved they both sat on the sofa next to each other eating talk a little about random stuff Abby mostly talked about her machines in her lab placing both their plates into his coffee table along with their drink they watched the movie silently a quarter of the way though Abby started to lean against Gibbs lightly she cuddled up to him so he put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder a little.

They sat like that in silence for the rest of the movie finding other movies to watch so they didn't have to move till in the end Gibbs stomach started rumbling again "Abby do you want food now it 1700 hours… Abbs ….Abby but the was no answer Gibbs looked side way at her face and found her asleep must have been the stress over the last couple of day worn her out he pulled her down to lay again the back of the sofa and lied next to her

In her sleep Abby turned so she now was facing the back of the sofa Gibbs pushed himself closer letting the heat from her back settle his bruised body it felt good and they seemed to be less sore when it had her heat on them they lay like that for another hour before Gibbs decided that he should wake her

"Abbs Abby come on hunny you have to get some food you can sleep afterwards" "grrrrr sleepy" came Abby's muffled replay as her face pushed hard into the back of the sofa "come on Abbs food now sleep later okay" "sleep now food later "came Abby's reply "come on Abbs you need food and so do I" okay okay I'm getting up" Gibbs got off the sofa turn to see Abby hadn't moved an inch "last chance to get up Abby" "I am " Gibbs watched as she just lay there not moving "okay" he whispered to himself he stood up walked around to the back of the sofa out the way lent over her and started tickling her sides Abby screamed and laughed thrashing herself around till she landed on the floor with a thump "Ouch " Gibbs smirked but tried to hide it as Abby tried her best glare at Gibbs which was pretty impressive "you ready to help me make dinner yet " Abby stood up walked over to Gibbs stood right in front of him and glared as Gibbs smirk turn in to a smile. "I will get you back you know" Abby threatened as she walked off into the kitchen Gibbs followed her in with the smirk still placed on his face.

They helped each other make the meal they moved around each other with ease and didn't get in each other's way. They finally finish and placed the food onto the kitchen table Gibbs was sitting at the table with his food Abby grabbed to beers from the fridge and placed them on the counter and smirked at Gibbs who know she was up to something but dint no what.

The dinner was eaten and finished with small chat from both of them talking about work and their family they both washed up together Abby wash while Gibbs dried. Abby looked over at Gibbs grab a handful of water in her hand and flung it at Gibbs, Gibbs gasped "I can't believe you did that "Gibbs glared but inside he was already planning he revenge" Gibbs lunge for the bowl filled with bubbles and water Abby realised what he was about to do and ran screaming and laughing. Gibbs hot on her tail she sprinted for the stairs trying to head for the bathroom where she would be safe as it had a lock on the door but she make to about the sofa before Gibbs grabbed her

Pick her up screaming and dropping her onto the big sofa he use his weight to pin her down on the sofa with a handful of bubbles in his hands wiped them all over her face she screamed trying to push him off her but he was to heavy he finally stop and looked down at her smirking " wow Gibbs you weigh like a ton and that heavy" Abby grabbed his shirt and wiped her face all over she then looked into his eyes and a little smirk found it way creeping onto her face "if you're not careful Abbs I might just have to wipe that smirk of your face " he added with a little glare that made her smile even more Abby on the other hand was trying not to smile but with Gibbs on top of her like that was Turing her on quickly and she couldn't stop it.

"it about 8 I'm gonna go down to my boat for a bit" he got off Abby Gibbs was also turn on sitting on top of her and had to get away quick before he did something he shouldn't started to he started to walk towards the basement before her herd Abby call out "wait Gibbs I've got to put the cream on and bandage your ribs you have also got to take your pills Gibbs face turned to glare a little at her is wasn't her but the fact that he didn't like having people help him he liked to be the one helping them. He then smirk he could get Abby back for wiping her face on him and this was how he could mess with her for a bit

Gibbs turn and walked down the basement stairs without saying a word he knew she would follow him down "Gibbs GIBBS I have to change the bandage and put the cream on and give you your pills don't make this hard" she sprinted toward the basement Gibbs herd her and ran ducking behind his boat "I'm fine Abbs" "Gibbs I have to come back here" Abby ran down the basement stairs around the side of the boat Gibbs took off back up the stairs "Gibbs that not fair I can't run as fast as you" "then don't run at all I don't need anything I'm fine Abbs" he called down as he ran up stairs "Gibbs STOP Gibbs it won't take long I won't hurt you promise Gibbs" Gibbs carried on running up stairs up the other stairs and hide himself in the bath tub in his room. Everything was quite until Abby shouted from where he seem to think was the landing "Gibbs ducky said I have to now get you marine butt back down here now" Gibbs poked he head out of the bath to look around the door smirking he sneaked towards the bedroom door no one was put side he walk half way down the stairs expecting Abby to be in the kitchen so he could sneak into his basement but what he saw was Abby sitting on the floor in front of the door to the basement "dam" his smirk was wiped off his face as he realised he couldn't get past her she had her eyes closed he walked towards her at first when her eyes didn't open he thought she might be asleep that was until her eyes shot open he stumbled backwards "wow I sacred you I scared the big touch marine " he smiled but really wanted to get to his boat to do some work it help calm him so he allowed her to do what she had to Gibbs laughed a little "what's so funny gunny" "first its marine now its gunny" he smirked at Abby, Abby just smile back at him. "Come on gunny let's get this done I'm tied and want to get some sleep" Gibbs settled on the sofa with Abby she had got everything she needed and place it all on the coffee table Gibbs pealed his shirt off and watched in amusement as Abby wracked her eyes across his muscular body before licking her lip the bruises had already start to get better and were not that bad .She start cleaning his cuts and placing the cream on them and took off the bandages that was on his ribs she re bandaged his ribs carefully which did not hurt him and she gave him the glass of water with the pill next to it. "Go on take it or I won't let you down with your boat" "I don't think you could stop me even if you tried Abby" he laughed she smiled at him but he took the pill anyway

"Okay done now that wasn't so hard Gunny" Gibbs rolled his eyes at her " ok I'm going to bed night Gibbs" Gibbs watched her go and sat on his own on the sofa for what seemed like hours he then decided that he didn't really to his boat anymore and walked up the stairs to his bedroom hearing her in the bathroom realised she was having a shower Gibbs groaned he walked into his bathroom intending to have a shower himself he turn the water on took off all his clothes and stepped in he tried to take a shower but the water hurt his skin so he quickly gave up , putting a new pair of boxers on he slid into his bed and closed his eyes and stared to think about Abby as like last night he tossed and turned and couldn't get to sleep he had already herd Abby get out of the shower and into her bed so he was betting she was already asleep.

It wasn't till after he lay there quietly that he herd it, it sounded like muffling coming from the other room it took another 15 minuet before his door squeaked open he sat up and stared at the woman by the door he pulled back the covers "come on" he called Abby over she got into his bed.

They lay their for a little while Abby just staring to drifted of to sleep when Gibbs spoke "Abby move back" just like he did before he had asked her to move back she did it immediately this time and Gibbs cuddled up to her they were silent for a little while Abby soon started to drifted back off to sleep when she felt the back of her top being pulled up and Gibbs pressed his skin against hers "umm that's good your heat helps Abbs he told her. Abby sat up took her top off and laid back down Gibbs cuddled up to her loving her soft skin and the smell of her shampoo she had just used they soon fell asleep wrapped up in the warmth of each other again.

Gibbs woke to feel sometime laying across his chest, his ribs where much better and the bruises had nearly gone. He grinded as it was Abby laying across him with no shirt on, they has moved during the night. The feel of her breasts turned him on his dick became hard "think of something else think of something else" he kept say in his head trying to will it down.

Abby woke to something digging into her thy. The feel of him rock hard beneath her turn her on Abby moaned and tilted her hips towards his hard on. Gibbs was shocked at the small movement of Abby's body but he enjoyed it. Gibbs push is dick back into Abby which made her moan "oh god" Gibbs smiled and started kissing and sucking Abby's neck which turn her on even more. Hands roamed over each other's body Abby sat up and straddled Gibbs hips pushing down on him.

Gibbs moaned at Abby's nude top half she was so beautiful. Gibbs leaned towards her and licked his way across her breasts. Abby was now rocking her hips trying to make friction between her and his body. She reach for Gibbs stopping his licking she kissed her way across his jaw turning his head a little he started the kiss. He then ran his tongue along her lips to gain entry into her mouth. Abby knew he was gonna be more donating in bed and she allowed his entry opening her mouth for him. The first touch of their tongues sent a shocked throughout their bodies they both moan together.

Abby tried to push closer until Gibbs suddenly rolled them over so he was on top crushing her into the mattress. Gibbs then pulled Abby's jammer bottoms off and trained his hand across her sides. Abby sighed the feel of his weight and hand running across her body heated her skin. She reached down and pushed his boxers down, Gibbs groaned as Abby wrapped her hand around his dick and rubbed his length exploring his size "your huge "Gibbs laughed against her neck "Gibbs" Abby's voice went serious Gibbs stopped and look towards her face maybe she regretting it already, she doesn't want this Gibbs mind whirled "Gibbs please be gentle" Gibbs looked at her signing in relief she still wanted him.

"Gibbs i…I've never ...um ...had someone your size" Abby looked down embarrassed her checks flushed red she looked around the room not look at him "Abby" Gibbs took her face held it between his hand so she had to look at him they both steered into each other's eyes "Abby IL be gentle I promise I won't hurt you" Gibbs saw the worry in her eyes "we don't have to do this Abby we can just" "no...No I won't to do this I trust you" he gently pulled Abby pants down and kissed her on the lips stroking his hands down her sides making sure she was comfortable with what he was doing Abby's heart beat increased

Gibbs stared rocking his hips against her thy taking it slowly kiss her tongues touch Abby hummed she was enjoying every part of it and had to get her hand on him placing her hands on his shoulder she stroked her hands down his check along all his muscles Gibbs groaned and dropped his head into her neck as her hands reached his hips. She stroked up and down his body Gibbs moved his hands down her body towards her hips then pushed his fingers gently lower till the reach the inside of her thy he then touch her with his fingers rubbing her fold gently increasing the pace Gibbs watched her face to make sure she was ok with everything he was doing.

She surprised him when she placed her hand onto his dick rubbing him and giving him everything she was getting, Gibbs gasped aloud thrusting into her hand after a few seconds he push a finger into her love whole Abby gasped and push further onto his finger so Gibbs added another moving them inside, Abby hand faulted on Gibbs cock and had completely stop the feel of her getting wetter and wetter Gibbs couldn't take anymore he pulled his fingers out and placed the head of his dick at her enters.

Gibbs held Abby's head as he watched her pushing gentle into her Abby whimper at the unfamiliar stretching inside her, Gibbs stopped immediately spotting a tear rolling down her face. "Abby Abby are you ok" Abby was so tight around him it was so good but it was hurting her and that affected him more. Abby opened her eyes and looked into Gibb's "I'm ok really" to show him how ok she was she lifted herself slowly to push him in further both Abby and Gibbs moaned Gibbs pushed into Abby pushing her back down to the mattress sliding all the way in till he was seated.

They steered into each other's eyes "I love you Abby" "I love you too Gibbs" thrusting in and out of Abby they both neared the edge. Gibbs kissed and sucked on her neck loving that he could touch her all he wanted and finally he licked the tattoo on her neck that he had always dreamed about.

Gibbs placed his hand either side of her head and thrust faster into her, "Gibbs" Abby called out into the dark room grabbing hold of Gibbs tightly she screamed her realise into the darkness followed by a grunt from Gibbs as her realise trigged his.

They lay there together holding each other till Gibbs pulled himself slowly out from her Abby whimpered at the loss of contact between Gibbs so he hugged her close "I'm still here" he said as he gently stoked her hair he rolled on to his back taking Abby with him after a while they both looked up looked into each other's eyes there didn't need to be any words as the love they sheared shone though each other's eyes and the smiles they both had on their faces reminded them of how happy they were together.

THE END

I love reading stories but I'm not so good at writing them hope you enjoy this (please not too much hate mail) but any feedback is good.

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
